A Fairy Valkyrie Named Cana Alberona
by KnightWriterRLK
Summary: What Happens When Fairies Choose Cana Alberona To Be The Next Fairy Valkyrie? What Kind Of Powers Will She Have? What Are The Fairies Planning? Why Her? What Will They Teach Her? Who Will She Meet In Her Journeys? Does She Have To Quit Drinking? Find Out Now. Rated M Because Of Possible Blood. Romance Will Be Added Later On.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This Is A Story That I Thought Of Doing And I'm Gonna Combine It From Time To Time With My Other Fanfic Story Named, ****_"The Testament To True Strength." _****These 2 Stories Will Merge Somehow, And I'm Gonna Make It Happen. Cana Alberona The Fairy Valkyrie Will Team Up With Her Friend Lucy Heartfilia The Celestial Sentinel. They'll Also Team Up With Different People From Their Guild As Well As Other Guilds And Some Original Characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To The Fantastic And Amazing "Hiro Mashima".**

**CLAIMER: This Story Will Have My Ideas Strewn And Strategically Placed To Make It Exciting, Fun, Adventurous, And I Hope An Enjoyable Story For You To Read.**

**Onto The Story**

* * *

><p><strong>(The events in this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games and the whole incident with the 7 Dragons)<strong>

**Chapter One: A Card Wizard Meets Fairies**

**_~ It Begins Inside Of Fairy Tail's All-Girls Dorm ~_**

* * *

><p>~ Cana's POV ~<p>

Cana Alberona is a tall, slim young woman with an ample bust and tan skin, long mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of colors having been seen as bright brown, black, and ultimately plain brown. She has two shoulder-length strands framing her face with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. They're wavy today because she didn't bother to comb her hair when she woke up. She just let gravity do its work on her hair. Cana has large brown eyes and visibly long eye lashes, a voluptuous figure, and defined hips. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails today are perfectly cut back and adorned in silver nail polish that she applied herself a week ago. They still look perfect because they're magic scratch-proof nail polish. She's wearing her usual light blue bikini top with matching light blue underwear, capri pants with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs that's loosely tied around the waist, high-heeled sandals, a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps which bears an incision composed of many "_A_"s, and three simple round metal bracelets on her right wrist. She always carries her large fuzzy blue purse which contains her Magic Cards as well as other necessities.

Cana was woken up in the early morning by her father, Gildarts Clive. She wakes up in her room and doesn't even bother to turn on the lights. She walks into her bathroom, turns on the faucet on the sink, and washes the sleep away from her face with cold water. After a few minutes, she finished brushing her teeth, washing her face, and then dries off. She closes the bathroom door behind her softly, slings her large fuzzy blue purse across her body, and walks out of her room and closes the door and locks it with ease. The residents in Fairy Hills; the all-girls dorm for Fairy Tail members, were still sleeping the night away. She walked quietly through the silent and dimly lit halls of the 2nd floor and walked down the stairs, making sure not to awaken any of her friends. She walked out of the dorm and closed its doors very silently. She praises herself in not waking up any of her friends/Guild mates, because they sure would be cranky and grumpy like she is at the moment if they were woken up unexpectedly, especially at this early hour of the day. They did party hard last night like wild animals. They came back from the Grand Magic Games triumphantly. They earned the title of, "_Fiore's #1 Guild". _A big celebratory party commemorating their hard-earned achievement was too big to pass up. Cana drank her fair share of Fairy Tail's alcohol in barrels. It's safe to say that she had a lot of fun last night.

As Cana was walking down the stone path towards the Fairy Tail Guildhall, she thought to herself with an annoyed expression and a cranky attitude, 'My dad better have a good explanation for calling me through that 2nd Magic "Call Gildarts Card" that he gave me. Why does he want to meet up this early in the damn morning? What's so urgent that he wants to talk to me right away? I'm still so tired and sleepy god damn it.' Her train of thoughts kept asking similar questions like these until she felt a strong magical presence nearby. She stopped in her tracks and observed her surroundings, now fully awake and focused. She may be tired from last night, but she's no push-over.

She only sees the grassy meadows of the fields around Fairy Hills. The sky was still dark, except for the few rays of the sun that's about to break free from the horizon and signal the start of the new day. She senses 3 strong magical pressures that she's never felt before. She keeps on looking around while already holding a deck of Magic Cards on her left hand while her right held 5 Magic Card Shuriken ready to be thrown at her hidden assailants just in case she was attacked.

She waited for 5 minutes, but nothing happened. The magical pressures were there, but she didn't know where. She thought to herself, 'This is such a waste of time. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Even so, I don't have time for this.'

Cana started walking again to the Fairy Tail Guildhall and after 15 minutes or so, she reached it.

* * *

><p><strong>~ <em>Fairy Tail's Guildhall ~<em>**

~ Cana's POV ~

She quickly opened the doors inside to see Mirajane behind the counter of the bar. Her father Gildarts waving for her to join him at a table and Master Makarov sitting on the counter of the bar with one foot over the other and reading and looking at images on this week's issue of _"Sorcerer's Weekly"._

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Mirajane is wearing her usual outfit which is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circles around the waist. She has deep blue eyes that shine like the sea. She's one of Fairy Tail's most beautiful female Wizards.

Master Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He's wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and black pants which is covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saint's symbol at the back.

Gildarts is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair (usually kept slicked back) and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg which he initially replaced with armor-like prosthetic limbs. His chest sports obvious scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the majority of his torso is bandaged, and so is his right forearm and left shoulder. He has brown eyes just like his daughter Cana.

"Good morning Cana", greeted Mirajane with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Mira.", replied Cana. "And good morning Master."

Master Makarov nods and says, "Good morning." He then goes back to looking at scantily clad photos of female Wizards in his magazine.

Cana walks over to where her father is sitting and joins him with an annoyed expression on her face. "So dad, why in the heck did you call me here for? And why so early in the damn morning too? I was having such a great time sleeping and you just had to call."

Gildarts smiles and rubs the back of his head and answers, "I'm sorry about that Cana, but I just had to tell you something urgent." He then pointed at the area over Cana's shoulder and said, "It's about those 3 Fairies that are following you."

Cana looked at the direction that Gildarts pointed to and almost jumped in surprise and shock. There were 3 little girls with translucent golden wings; that looked like butterfly wings, in the air next to her left shoulder. She jumped in surprise and scooted back against the wooden bench that she sat on. Her late reaction made the Fairies giggle a little while they were looking at her.

These golden-winged Fairies wore rainbow colored one-shoulder strap dresses that flowed to their ankles. They had golden orbs for eyes, peach colored skin, long orange hair that reached their backs, and they had golden tiaras on top of their heads.

Mirajane and Master Makarov were behind Cana now.

"These 3 have something very important to tell you.", said Master Makarov.

Mirajane puts her hands on Cana's shoulders to try and calm her down because she was breathing heavily. "Calm down Cana. These Fairies aren't here to harm you. They're here specifically for you. They chose you.", Mirajane said excitedly.

Shaking the surprise and the shock that she received while trying to get her bearings back, she pulled her legs closer to her body while gripping onto Mirajane's hands on her shoulders, and then she replied softly, "W-What do you want with me? A-And what did you c-choose me for?"

The Fairies glided through the air and got closer to her. They then said in unison in a singsong voice, "You're the next Fairy Valkyrie."

* * *

><p><strong>How Was That Prologue1st Chapter? Any Comments, Questions, Reviews Are Appreciated.**

**I'm Excited To Write This Story. Making It A Combination Story With My 1st Fanfic Story Is Going To Be Fun.**

**~ KnightWriter signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Everything From My Questions To My Readers, Reviewers, Supporters, And My Followers, And My Shoutouts To Them Will Be Below This Chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To The Fantastic And Amazing "Hiro Mashima".**

**CLAIMER: This Story Will Have My Ideas Strewn And Strategically Placed To Make It Exciting, Fun, Adventurous, And I Hope An Enjoyable Story For You To Read.**

**Enjoy This Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Card Wizard Talks With Fairies<strong>

**_Inside Of Fairy Tail's Guildhall ~_**

* * *

><p>[Continued From Where We Left Off]<p>

_"These 3 have something very important to tell you.", said Master Makarov._

_Mirajane puts her hands on Cana's shoulders to try and calm her down because she was breathing heavily. "Calm down Cana. These Fairies aren't here to harm you. They're here specifically for you. They chose you.", Mirajane said excitedly._

_Shaking the surprise and the shock that she received while trying to get her bearings back, she pulled her legs closer to her body while gripping onto Mirajane's hands on her shoulders, and then she replied softly, "W-What do you want with me? A-And what did you c-choose me for?"_

_The Fairies glided through the air and got closer to her. They then said in unison in a singsong voice, "You're the next Fairy Valkyrie."_

* * *

><p>Cana's POV ~<p>

The words, _"You're the next Fairy Valkyrie.",_ rang through her head. She stopped and thought about what they meant, but she didn't really know how to process it. Her father, Gildarts, as well as Mirajane and Master Makarov didn't talk either. They were just staring at her. The three Fairies that were floating a couple of feet away from her face were staring at her too. The only words that escaped her mouth after having gone silent for what felt like half an hour, but it was only for just a couple of minutes, was, "Huh?" That's what she replied with while tilting her head to the left in confusion.

Master Makarov shook his head in amusement. "Now Cana, these Fairies here were looking for you. Now that they've found you, they won't leave you alone until you've said yes to their offer. They want you to be the next Fairy Valkyrie. They'll explain what that entails and what you need to do in order to become one."

"This is so exciting. I've never dreamed or even thought that they'd want Cana as one.", said Mirajane with obvious excitement.

She turned to look at Mirajane with slight annoyance and minor irritation at what she just exclaimed, but before she could make a comeback, Mirajane quickly said...

"I'm sorry Cana, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm surprised is all.", said Mirajane while patting her shoulders.

"Cana, I want you to at least think about...", Gildarts stopped talking all of a sudden and shifted his gaze towards the door. "Mira, Master, go back to your places. Someone is coming. I know you sense it too."

"Oh, right.", said Mirajane as she sprinted towards the bar and used her body weight as leverage and hoisted herself over the counter. She immediately returned to her spot behind the bar. She then quickly picked up a white cloth and a mug and pretended to clean the mug with the piece of fabric.

Master Makarov used his Titan Magic to elongate both his arms and lunged them towards the counter of the bar. He pulled himself onto the bar, sat with one leg over the other, and picked up this week's issue of "_Sorcerer's Weekly" _and started focusing on it.

A few seconds later, Cana heard the doors to the Guildhall open. Without looking, she somehow detected who it was. The person who just entered is their resident Celestial Spirit Wizard and one of her best friends, Lucy Heartfilia. 'Wait a second, how come I can detect who people are without even looking at them and their type of magic? I couldn't do this before.', thought Cana. Before she got a chance to greet Lucy, her father pulls her out of her thoughts by grabbing her arm as she was about to turn around and say "Good Morning" to Lucy.

Gildarts looks at her with a serious expression and says in a hushed tone, "Cana. This is serious. I want you to at least think about what these Fairies are saying and decide on it soon."

The Fairies were now hovering over the area in front of them both. They said in unison, "We'll explain everything, don't you worry. And if you're wondering about it, the answer is no, your friend can't see us. We can only be seen by Wizards who we allow to see us. However, we can be sniffed out by those who have powerful noses and our magical pressures can be detected."

As soon as they said that, Cana put 2 and 2 together. They were the ones she detected earlier on her way here. "Can you explain to me what a Fairy Valkyrie is? And dad, how'd you get mixed up in all of this?", She asked with obvious curiosity.

One of the Fairies spoke in a voice that sounded like echoes in a cave. "Every 4 decades, we Fairies pick a specific Wizard with incredible potential, high latent magical power, and strong leadership skills to help safeguard different areas of our Fairy homeland. One of the primary jobs of a Fairy Valkyrie is to vanquish and destroy any threat to the Fairy homeland of Jastierela."

The Fairy in the middle spoke in a voice that sounded like a soft breeze. "A Fairy Valkyrie is one of the major and very vital positions a Fairy is and can be given. If you say yes to our offer, then you'll no longer be just a Human Wizard. You'll be a Fairy as well. Fairy Valkyries are taught powerful and destructive Fairy Magic, Light Magic, and Valkyrie Magic. You'll be instructed and taught the numerous ways to combine them to make even more powerful magic."

The last Fairy spoke in a normal and human-like voice. "My sisters here might go off-track a bit. They're not professionals in the field of information distribution. I'm Kye by the way. The one who spoke to you 1st is my sister Echo. The 2nd, is my sister Breeze. I'll go into more detail about what we require of you and what a Fairy Valkyrie is required to do. Does that sound satisfactory...I meant, is that alright?"

She smiled at the Fairies and said, "Yeah, that's fine. You've got my full attention." She then heard the doors to the Guildhall close and no longer felt Lucy's presence and magic. She suspected that Lucy finished her business with the Guild early or that she got a job request. 'Lucy, going on a job request alone. That's rare.', Cana thought to herself, but she quickly shook that thought away. 'Lucy's a very capable Wizard. She can handle herself.'

"Good. I'll continue then.", said Kye as she and her sisters stopped flying and sat down in front of Cana, with their legs crossed one over the other. "We will be your guides and teachers. We will teach you what you need to know and what you'll need to do to become a Fairy Valkyrie. You'll be responsible for many lives. The Fairy homeland of Jastierela spans across Earthland. The kingdom of Fiore is a small part of our homeland. There are various positions and jobs given to all Fairies. There are Guardians, Seekers, Scouts, Warriors, Valkyries, and many more. Fairy Valkyries are few in numbers, but they're very powerful when their basic training is complete. They become even more powerful through time, effort, training and magic power level progression. We will teach you the mannerisms of a Fairy, behaviors, the Fairy language, and whatever else you need to know. You'll be a full-fledged Fairy and a Fairy Valkyrie in no time."

"Your father will explain how he got mixed up with us.", said Breeze.

She looks over to her dad and sees him sporting a soft smile and she couldn't help but smile back as well.

"You see Cana, your mother was a former Fairy Valkyrie of Fiore.", said Gildarts with a soft smile, but with sadness and love evident in his eyes. "Cornelia was an amazing woman. She was the only woman that I've ever loved and the only one that I've ever married. She was gentle, kind, and very powerful."

Tears started brimming in the corner of her eyes. She didn't notice that Mirajane was behind her until she held her shoulders soothingly. Master Makarov was standing on the same bench as Cana and he was on her right. They were all looking at Gildarts, the Fairies included.

"I hated myself for going on those missions and disappearing for long periods of time. I did it for her. We needed the money. I was so busy earning money for us that I didn't pay enough attention to her. It broke my heart when she divorced me and left me, but I didn't hate her for it. I still loved her and I always will. It broke my heart when I heard that she passed away, but I'm happy that a part of her is still with me.", Gildarts said with tears brimming in his eyes too. "I'm sorry for getting off track."

"It's alright.", replied Kye. Kye then looks back up at Cana and says, "Now you know how your father is mixed up in all of this. Your mother was an exceptional Fairy Valkyrie. We know that you'll have questions for us. We'll make sure to tell you more of the stories that we've heard of her exploits later on."

Breeze adds in, "You might be wondering how Master Makarov and Mirajane knows about us too. The reason for this is simple. We have worked with Wizards before. Those who are in charge of the Legal Guilds also known as the Light Guilds, meaning the Guild Masters and their Secretaries and/or Aids/Helpers as well as the Magic Council Members knows of our existence. We have a history of working with Wizards when times call for it. There are only a small bit of information on us and about our kind in your books because we like being secretive. Our existence is a well kept and guarded secret. We expect and ask of you to do the same. To keep our secrets and existence hidden."

She wipes away the tears that were on her eyes, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Very good. We're happy that you understand. So, is that a yes to our offer?", asked Kye.

Cana gathered up the courage that she had and quickly grasped Mirajane's right hand on her right shoulder, and Cana glanced down at Master Makarov giving her a warm smile and a nod. Her father gives her a warm and goofy smile from across the table. She smiles and looks down at the Fairies and replies with a resounding, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ In The Outskirts Of The City Of Magnolia, A Deeper Part Of The Forest Near Magnolia ~<em>**

~ Cana's POV ~

"So is this where you're going to train me?", she asked looking around at the heavily forested area around her. The tops of the trees looked to be 5 or more stories from the ground. The light of the sun barely reaching past the trees and touching the ground. 'It took a long while getting here, so this better be the place.', Cana thought to herself.

"Yes, this place will do. There's no one else near within a radius of 25 miles. And the light in this area is perfect.", answered Kye while hovering in the middle of the clearing. The light from the sun reaches this area more than any other clearing that they've passed. The clearing is still covered above by the towering branches and leaves from the tree tops though, but there's ample light. A perfect area to train.

Cana sat in the middle of the clearing, enjoying the wind blowing through the forest. "So, what do we do 1st?", she asked. Even though she was very curious, and she'd hate to admit it, but she was very excited at what she's going to learn, though her mind still wandered to what her father said. 'He's never talked about her that much before. The only real talk that we have had about my mom was when I 1st told him that I'm his and Cornelia's daughter. I hope he tells me more about her.'

As she was lost in thought, she didn't notice it, but the Fairies were hovering just a few inches from her face. They were waving their hands in front of her eyes, trying to get her full and undivided attention.

"...na, Hey Cana. HEY CANA!", they shouted in unison.

She fell back and felt the grass tickle and brush against her back. She quickly sat back up again and said, "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I was lost in thought. Umm...you were saying?"

They flew backwards and stopped a few feet from her. She then heard Kye speaking. "You need to pay attention now. As I was saying..., we're going to teach you Magic 1st. We're going to begin with Light Magic, then Fairy Magic, then Valkyrie Magic. They are all Caster Type Magics. It'll take you almost a year or so to learn them all, depending on how fast you learn. You did learn Card Magic really quickly. You even learned how to tell Fortunes quickly too. You even used Fairy Glitter extremely well during the Grand Magic Games. So...hmmmm...by my estimation...hmmm...ummmm...you'll be finished in 7 to 8 months time."

She smiled brightly at their complement and praise, at least she thought they were praising her. "Okay, sounds good. Let me take a drink 1st." She then brought out a black flask with silver edgings and a silver cap from her bag and opened the cap with a twist, but before she could raise it to her lips, a bright light blinded her all of a sudden. The bright light made her drop the flask filled with sake.

"There will be no drinking during training.", warned Breeze while making an 'x' with her arms crossed over her body.

"W-What? But, why not? And what was that light that you hit me with?", Cana asked with mild irritation in her features.

"It's because you won't be able to concentrate when we're training if you drank alcohol. That light was a spell that I casted and targeted you with. It did what I expected it and wanted it to do. Distract you and disorient you.", said Echo.

Cana sighs in defeat. "Whatever. Just don't make me drop my sake or anymore of my other drinks again." She picked up the flask, closed the cap, and swiftly tucked it inside her bag.

"Now drop your bag and place it over there on the foot of that tree, then come back to this spot.", ordered Kye.

Cana did as she was told and now stood in the middle of the clearing. The Fairies hovered right in front of her.

"Now watch us, and do what we do. We'll give you pointers and advice from time to time, but we also need you to follow and mimic our movements. Light Magic is a type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. We're going to teach you how to manifest your magic power into the form of light. We can then pick up and teach you things from there. You won't believe the numerous ways you can use light until you're using it.", chided Breeze with a singsong voice.

* * *

><p>~ Cana's POV ~<p>

(9 Hours Later)

Cana was wheezing and panting for air. These Fairies sure aren't pushovers. She thought to herself, 'This training is exhausting. I've been a Holder Type Wizard for a long time. Caster Type Magic like this is definitely hard. And this is just my 1st day of training too. I'm ready to drop and sleep anytime. I can feel my legs trembling.'

She looked over and saw that Breeze and Echo were lounging around and relaxing. Kye was in front of her, staring at her intensely.

"Ummmm...Kye...why are you staring at me like that?", Cana asked her suspiciously and worriedly. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, there's nothing on your face." Kye placed her hand under her chin and looked up at the trees. A gesture Cana recognized as someone deep in thought or lost in their own thoughts. She then looked back up at Cana and says, "Make sure to practice what we've taught you at your own time and leisure. Meet us here every day at 10 AM. The weekends will be your off-days. You can do whatever you want. Rest or relax, go to dinner, go on a date, whatever."

"That sounds doable.", Cana replied to her with an exhausted smile. 'She really thought this through.'

Kye snaps her fingers and Cana was surprised that she heard her do that. Cana didn't want to judge them because of their size and all, but that was a loud sound, for a snap and from someone that small in stature. After Kye snapped, her sisters quickly flew towards them and hovered next to her. Breeze stares at Cana and says, "Remember what I told you earlier. Regulate your alcohol intake. We don't want to train someone that's dealing with a hangover. No matter how minor it is. We know that you can handle your fair share of alcohol. I'm just giving you a clear warning."

Cana raised her hands in defense while smiling half-heartedly, "Okay, okay. Sure. I'll try to control myself."

"Don't just try, just do it.", said Kye.

"Yeah, just listen.", added Echo.

"Don't worry, I'll listen. Oh Mavis. Have a little faith.", She answered with a full smile. "I'll see you three tomorrow." She quickly stood up and started walking back to the Guildhall.

"Hey Cana, make sure you eat something. We could hear your stomach making noises during training.", said Breeze.

She was glad that she had her back turned to them, otherwise they would have noticed the slight pink blush that just appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it. Thanks.", she told them with her back turned while waving good bye at them. She picked up her bag and continued on walking. 'Today was actually a good day. How come I didn't have a hangover though?...I drank so much last night. They're not telling me something...Hmmm...Nah. Whatever. I'll just ask them about it some other time. Hmmm...maybe I'm just gaining more tolerance.'

* * *

><p>~ Kye's POV ~<p>

The Fairies waved goodbye to their new student. They watched as she walked away, shrinking from their sight as the distance between them increased. They made sure that she wasn't within earshot before they talked to each other.

"Hey Kye?", asked Breeze.

"Yeah, what is it?", she answered Breeze with her own question.

"Will you ever tell Cana that as she trains with us, she'll start...", Breeze was interrupted by Echo.

"Of course we'll tell her. We'll answer her every question. That's what's required of us. She's our new sister after all. She just needs to ask the right ones, but in time we'll tell her everything.", said Echo.

"Echo's right. Cana's questions will be answered in due time. Now let's go back home. We have to tell Valerie of Cana's progress so far. She'll want to know how her new Fairy Valkyrie is doing. She's in charge of all of them after all."

They all fly off to a hidden magic portal in the forest which transports them to their homeland of Jastierela. They're headed home.

* * *

><p>~ Cana's POV ~<p>

'This long trek is so boring. 25 miles into the forest, what a bother. This is just another way for them to make me exercise more.', she thought to herself while sighing.

'They did teach me very useful things. It was sort of fun.' Cana's eyes shined with an idea that popped into her head. 'I can practice while I'm walking. It's so simple. I can train while I head to the Guild. This will help me, and it'll entertain me too. I still have enough magic energy to practice for a little while longer.'

Cana starts focusing on manifesting her magic energy into the palm of her hand into the form of light. She remembers what the Fairies told her during her magical training with them.

_Kye speaks up in a commanding and authoritative tone while holding out her hands filled with small orbs of light. "We'll 1st start you of by teaching you how to focus and manifest your magical energy into the palm of your hands. You'll start to feel it when its there."_

_Breeze adds in, "When you feel your magical energy surging throughout your body, start focusing them onto your palms, then picture that energy turning into a bright light."_

_Echo advices by adding in, "It helps if you picture in your head the brightest light that you've ever seen and/or if you let your strong emotions flow through your body and combine them with your magical energy. The key to manifestation is imagination, emotion, will, creativity, and magic power."_

Cana focuses her magic energy into the palm of her right hand. She felt her magic energy pulsing through her palm. She pictured the brightest light she could think of and poured in all of her emotions into the palm of her hand. She pictured a bright light coming from the palm of her hand and forming itself into a ball. A few minutes later, a small golden light in the shape of an orb appeared and hovered over her right palm. It was about the size of an orange. She felt the light radiate from her palm and the magic energy from her body surging and exiting out of her palm.

'This is an improvement.', She thought to herself while smiling brightly.

After a few minutes, the orb of golden light disappeared. 'I can't manifest it for too long.' Cana wipes the build up of sweat that formed on her brow and creases them while thinking, 'I know I can improve. I just need more practice.'

* * *

><p><strong>How Was This 2nd Chapter? I Know It's Not As Long As You Expected, But It's A Slow Buildup. You'll Start To See Some Major Improvements Soon. There Will Be A Timeskip. Her Training Will Be Explained In Certain Situations, Like During A Battle, Etc.<strong>

**~ Knight Writer Signing Off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I Deeply Apologize For Taking So Long To Update. Thank You All For Your Patience And Understanding. Everything From My Questions To My Readers, Reviewers, Supporters, And My Followers, And My Shoutouts To Them Will Be Below The 2nd Part Of This Chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To The Fantastic And Amazing "Hiro Mashima".**

**CLAIMER: This Story Will Have My Ideas Strewn And Strategically Placed To Make It Exciting, Fun, Adventurous, And I Hope An Enjoyable Story For You To Read.**

**I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Inside Fairy Tail's Guildhall ~<strong>_

~ Cana's POV ~

The Fairy Tail Guildhall is half-filled with Fairy Tail Wizards trying to get an early start with either their breakfast, getting over a hang over, planning to drink more, and/or picking up job requests to earn more Jewels. Cana walks into the Guildhall's entrance and then heads to the bar, wearing a completely different outfit than she usually does, catching more than a few eyes from the males within the Guildhall. She usually wore outfits that accentuated too much of her body and revealed too much cleavage of her ample chest that left little to none of the imagination. This time, however, she wore a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt with a picture emblem; of a silver sword covered in small red and yellow magic circles, in the front of her shirt. It pointed down and diagonally across her shirt from her right collar bone to the left side of her toned belly. She also wore an open and normal looking black leather jacket whose sleeves only reached up to her elbows. It had pockets which stored her numerous decks of Magic Cards, but they looked like they were empty from the outside. In truth, they were filled to the brim with her different arsenal of Magic Cards. On the bottom portion of her body, she wore a faded blue miniskirt that reached 2 inches above her knees. She had a brown leather belt on that held a leather case filled with her main deck of Magic Card Shuriken. She wore sea-foam colored stockings with the ace of spades designs and imprints on it and on her feet she wore black and white sneakers. Inside this outfit, she wore a black brassiere with matching underwear. She still wore her three simple round metal bracelets on her right wrist. She had her wallet in the front-right pocket of her miniskirt. She left her usual blue shoulder bag in her dorm room at Fairy Hills, not feeling like she'd need it today. This outfit looked amazing on her, but she didn't know for sure how good it looked. Her hair was down and she only brushed it for a few minutes. She had a smile on her face as she walked to the bar to greet Mira, but this was a strained smile.

Mirajane was wearing her usual maroon dress and pleated skirt. I don't think anyone would ever get tired of her outfit and her bright smile. It's one of the only things that brightened up and energized everyone in the Guildhall in the morning, besides her delicious cooking and kind personality.

'Damn those Fairies for making me wear this outfit. I do admit that it's form fitting, and I look alright in it, but what's with these sneakers, like really? I'd rather be wearing my heels.', Cana thought to herself as she walked over to the bar to talk to Mira and order some breakfast. Cana sat down on an empty seat at the bar and waited until Mirajane went over to her.

"Hey Cana, Good morning.", said Mirajane with her signature smile that seemed to brighten the bar as well as the Guildhall itself. "I love your new outfit."

"Hey Mira, Good morning to you too.", replied Cana with a soft and real smile. "And thanks. I'm sure you know who fixed this outfit for me.", implied Cana with a slight smirk and hidden annoyance evident on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Those three are good, because that outfit looks killer on you. It doesn't reveal as much as your usual outfits do, but they accentuate your curves really well and your legs look amazing. I have to ask those three where they got those stockings.", said Mirajane with much more enthusiasm than necessary.

"I really didn't know that this outfit looked as good as you described it.", said Cana looking confused. Cana then smirked before asking, "Are you jealous?'

"It looks way better than I described it, and yes I am, a little. You're such a lucky girl.", said Mira as she turned and scoped out the entire Guildhall before looking back at Cana. "You seem to have admirers all around. The outfit and the way you're wearing it seems to be the deciding factor."

A slight blush appeared on Cana's cheeks. "Ahhh be quiet Mira." Cana's smile was getting brighter. She avoided turning around to look back and find out which of her Fairy Tail Guildmates and how many of them were checking her out. She felt numerous pairs of eyes staring at her, but she just didn't know who they belonged to. Cana looked at Mira and asked her, "Can I please order now?"

"Hmph, avoiding this conversation I see. That's fine. And yeah, sure, what'll you have?", replied Mira with her unwavering signature smile. "Will it be your usual?"

"No thanks. I feel like ordering a new breakfast meal.", said Cana with a smirk. "I'll have a small glass of martini, an egg and cheese sandwich, and some waffle fries."

"That's an interesting order, coming from you. I'll have it out for you in 5 to 10 minutes." Mira was about to walk into the kitchen before she turned around with a smile and said, "Our conversation isn't over, not by a long shot."

Cana watched as Mira waltzed into the kitchen and then she looked around the Guildhall because she had nothing else to do. She wasn't focusing on sensing anyone's magical pressures as well as who they were, but she started to notice how this type of ability was as natural to her as breathing. She didn't control it, but it was more like it just happens out of necessity or normality. It's as if she just needed to do it because it was a part of life and it was necessary for her survival. She sensed a very strong magical presence coming near her. A warm yet cold as metal presence of magic, and she knew right away that Erza was approaching her. She turned her head to the right and spotted Titania Erza heading towards the seat next to her. Erza was dressed in her sleeveless white blouse with a blue bow closing up the collar, blue pleated skirt, and black boots. 'She's not wearing her Heart Kreuz armor today. She must be feeling very relaxed this morning.' If Cana had payed attention, then she would've sensed another strong magical presence behind Erza, but she didn't pay it any mind. She thought it was only coming from Erza, in truth it wasn't. She would soon curse at herself for making a mistake like this later on. Granted that Erza did have a very powerful magical pressure, but whomever was hiding behind her magical pressure to conceal their own, was clever. They clearly didn't want anyone to notice them... anyone like Cana, Mira, or Master Makarov at least.

Cana smiled and waved at Erza before saying, "Morning Erza, what brings you here?"

"Morning to you too Cana.", replied Erza with an air of authority yet calm-headed coolness and grace. Erza joined her at the bar. "Where's Mira? I want to order my usual."

"She's in the kitchen fulfilling breakfast orders.", answered Cana while gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Ahhh, I see. I shall wait for her to come back then." Erza turned towards Cana. "I'm guessing that you ordered your usual as well."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I ordered something else.", said Cana with a small smile.

Erza's face now had a questioning and curious look about it. "How about your usual morning barrel of beer?"

"Nah, not today. I ordered a martini instead."

"Hmmmm... that's not like you at all, but okay.", said Erza growing curious but didn't want it to show. 'There's something odd going on. She always drinks in the morning. I'll find out what's with her later. I should probably change the subject quickly. Subtlety might help me find out about her sudden changes, but I could be wrong. Maybe she's just changing her pace...', Erza thought quickly to herself. "I like your outfit. Nice choice."

"Well, I felt like a change was needed.", said Cana with a light smirk as she lied to a friend. 'Man, I hate lying. This is the obvious downside of the choice I made. Lying and feeling guilty and crappy about it afterwards.' "And thanks. I thought a new outfit would help me for the coming months ahead." Cana silently cursed to herself inwardly. 'Damn it, I can't believe I let that one slip out.'

One of Erza's eyebrows were now raised as she looked more curious than she did a few seconds ago. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I meant by that is that I've decided that I needed to train myself more. I'm still not an S-Class Wizard like you, Mira, Laxus, and my dad. I've still got goals, you know that? And I've figured that it'll take me more than a few months to get stronger or at least as strong as one of you.", said Cana with an honest smile. 'At least that part wasn't a total lie. I do plan to be an S-Class Wizard like them. I just can't reveal the whole truth as to how I'm gonna go about it with my training and all.'

A smile appeared on Erza's face. "That's great." A twinkle appeared on Erza's eyes. "Do you need help with your training? If you do, then I'd be happy to help you out." Erza grabbed Cana's hands and looked her straight in the eyes; the twinkling in her eyes growing more brightly by the second. "I'd be very happy to help out."

Cana's smile got a little bit brighter due to Erza's sudden reaction. "When I need help, then you'll be the 1st one I'll ask. I promise." Cana thought to herself, 'I would've said no two days ago, but due to my situation, I think Erza's help would be very helpful. She's the strongest female Wizard in Fairy Tail next to Mira. Why wouldn't I accept her help? She's a fellow Guildmate and a very trustworthy and reliable friend. Maybe I'll tell her later about my situation. It won't hurt if I tell her. If I can't trust Erza like I trust Lucy, Mira, Master, and my dad, then who _can_ I trust?'

"I'm glad to hear that." Erza then let go of Cana's hands and readjusted herself in her seat with an infectious bright smile on her face while swinging her legs.

'It's decided. I'll tell her my secret. I think the Fairies won't mind anyway. They can teach me magic and whatever else they need to teach me and Erza will help me with combat. She's an expert in it. She won't take it easy on me. And she can keep a secret. I think I'm getting way too excited about this, but why shouldn't I be? I'm learning from Fairies and Titania Erza will be my sparring partner. This is getting more exciting by the day.', thought Cana while she too readjusted herself on her seat and looked towards the kitchen door. 'I just hope Erza won't kill me though... she is pretty strong. I'm sure that she can control herself. At least I hope she can.'

Erza and Cana looked towards the kitchen door waiting for Mirajane to appear. After a few more minutes, Mirajane appears from the kitchen holding plates filled with food and starts handing them out to her patrons who ordered 1st. She then starts handing them out their drinks, and then goes back inside the kitchen and then immediately exits with more plates of food to hand out. After two trips back and forth from the kitchen and handing her Guildmates their drinks that came with their food order, she was now heading towards where Erza and Cana sat at the bar with a plate of food and a small glass of martini for Cana. Cana could feel her stomach grumble in anticipation for her breakfast.

"Here's your food and drink Cana. Would you like anything else?", asked Mira with a smile as she put Cana's order and drink in front of the eager and hungry young woman.

"Thanks Mira. And no, that should be all.", finished Cana with a smile. "Oh, Erza here would like to order.", Cana gestured towards the red-headed powerhouse that sat next to her before she picked up the utensils that sat on top of her plate, next to her food, and ate with gusto.

"You're very welcome.", replied Mira before turning to Erza. "So, Erza what'll it be?

"I'll have my usual.", said Erza. Her stomach, however, grumbled loudly in protest after her words escaped her lips. A light blush now coated her cheeks as she looked down while softly saying, "Can you double my usual order, please."

Mira replied in earnest with a smile. "You've got it. I'll be back soon." 'Erza must be really hungry this morning.', thought Mirajane. 'I guess a plate of jasmine rice, shrimp lo mien, and cheese wontons plus a plate of a 1/8 slice of strawberry cake, and a tall glass of strawberry milkshake won't be able to satisfy her appetite. Doubling it won't hurt. That's what she ordered anyway.' Mira headed back towards the kitchen to prepare Erza's order.

"You must be really hungry?", said Cana with a light smile as she drank her martini in one go.

"I don't know why, but I am this morning.", replied Erza with a light tinge of red on her cheeks. Erza looked towards Cana and was surprised to see that her plate of food was finished already. 'Did she just finish her food in less than 2 minutes?' Before Erza could ask or say anything, Cana stood up from her chair and put down a 20 Jewel bill next to her finished plate and empty glass.

"Well I was hungry too. As you can tell.", said Cana with a smile. "I'll see you later. I've got somewhere to be."

Cana looks around and spots the clock, but the time on it made her smile disappear. "Crap, I'm almost late."

"Huh?", asked Erza as she too looked at the clock above the job request board. "Late for what?"

Cana never heard Erza's question, because she was already outside the Guildhall, sprinting towards the forest near Magnolia. If Cana actually looked closer at the clock, she would've and should've noticed that the 1st clock hand that pointed to 9 was an illusion that quickly dissipated, revealing that the 1st clock hand was actually pointing to 8. The 2nd clock hand was the real one and it pointed to the 45 minute mark. Cana wasn't late, not at all.

A small unidentified figure wearing a dress and hovering next to the clock, her golden wings; of which looked akin to those of a butterfly's, was chuckling to herself. She then sighed as her chuckling died down before she said to herself, "Cana is so easy to fool. Training her is going to be loads of fun."

* * *

><p><strong>~ <em>In The MeetingTraining Area In The Deeper Part Of The Forest Near Magnolia ~_**

~ Cana's POV ~

Cana was holding her sides, her legs were sore, her breathing was ragged, and her skin was coated in a blanket of sweat. She just sprinted to the meeting/training area without stopping. And now here she was, trying to catch her breath, each intake of air cooling the burning in her lungs.

After catching her breath, Cana looked around, but she didn't see Kye, Echo, or Breeze anywhere. 'What the hell!? Where are they? I thought they said 10AM.'

"HELLO!... Kye!... Breeze!... Echo!... Where are you?!", exclaimed Cana as she walked around the clearing trying to find her Fairy trainers. "Isn't it time for my training?! Where are you three!?"

Cana stops her searching and ends up just sitting in the middle of the clearing, feeling pissed off, upset, confused, and angry, as well as tired and annoyed. 'They're supposed to be here. Where in Magnolia are they, If I see those three, I'm gonna-...'

Cana's train of thought were interrupted by an annoying ringing in her ears and a hum of power coming from around her. Cana swiftly stood up and took out her main deck of Magic Card Shuriken, holding it with her left hand while her right held 4 at the ready. Cana focused and cleared her mind, as she tried to sense if there were any magical pressures near her. She felt three strong magical pressures around her, accompanied by a dozen and a half of weaker magical pressures. 'What's going on?'

As if to ask the question that she herself asked internally, a powerful disembodied voice; that Cana suspected belonged to a woman, said, "Welcome Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail, Future Fairy Valkyrie, Daughter of Cornelia and Gildarts. Your Fairy instructors/trainers are here today with a special treat for you. This is a special training session that tests your abilities in a fight where you'll be clearly outnumbered. Anything goes, you can even call your Guildmates for help, but will you be able to have time to call any of them... we'll just see... Your instructors will reveal themselves once your training session is complete. Have fun, in 3... 2..."

'This doesn't sound good.', Cana quickly thought to herself as she scanned the area around her.

"1. This training session will start, NOW!"

As if on cue, numerous figures clad in glowing white and yellow armor, holding an assortment of weapons that ranged from medieval to barbarian and glowed both white or yellow, appeared behind the trees and slowly approached her. She could see that their armor resembled what knights wore back in the olden days. The only skin they showed were the parts of their faces where their helmets weren't blocking their view. Their eyes glowed silver, their skin was as white as snow, they were radiating magic power, but it was weak. Their individual magical pressures could add up to a quarter of the magical pressure of an average Guild Wizard. Cana wasn't going to underestimate these things though, because

#1- They looked very intimidating.

#2- They outnumbered her by a lot.

#3- She doesn't know how fast they are or how strong they are.

#4- They towered over her by at least 3 feet.

And #5- With all her years spent in Fairy Tail and completing job requests, she found out early on not to underestimate her opponents, whether they be enemy Wizards, monsters, etc.

The 1st group of half a dozen knights charged at her, wielding tower shields on their left and great-swords on their right, their glowing swords raised high, ready to strike her down, and their shields raised in front of them, ready to defend themselves against her attacks.

Cana didn't waste anytime when she sprung into action, throwing her Magic Card Shuriken at the knight in front of her. The knight blocked all 4 of her shuriken, her cards piercing the front of its shield and stuck to it, and as if it got an energy boost, the knight moved even faster than before.

'That's interesting.', thought Cana as she sprinted towards the faster knight and used its shield as a springboard and launched herself backwards and through the air, avoiding the diagonal downward slash by a fraction of a centimeter, and landed elegantly behind another knight that was approaching from her back a few moments ago. The knights all turned around to face her and charged her once again.

Cana placed her deck of Magic Card Shuriken back in the case on her belt while she ran around the 6 knights, dodging and weaving through their attacks, making sure not to get stabbed or slashed by the glowing and sharp-looking blades. As Cana ran around them, she took out a few of her Magic Cards from the pockets of her black leather jacket, scanned through them really quickly while dodging a couple of horizontal sword slashes and smirked at her luck. She swapped her cards between her hands, leaving three on her right, while holding the rest in her left hand. Cana dodged a sword thrust, and combat rolled to avoid a shield bash to her face. When she found herself in a considerably safe distance from the knights, she placed her right hand in front of her, holding her combination of Magic Cards, and shouted,

**"Lightning,**

**Reverse Tower,**

**Lovers,**

**Jolt of Fate!"**

After those words left her mouth, a massive bolt of lightning struck all the 6 knights in front of her.

A victorious smirk appeared on her face when the knights stopped moving and just stood there, smoke rising from them. As the smoke dissipated, the knight's swords started glowing an electric blue color, and Cana's smirk swiftly turned into a worrisome frown. The 6 knights started moving once again, with more purpose in their strides and an increase in speed in their movements, making Cana step back and throw the Magic Cards that she used to cast her spell at them. As her cards struck and bounced uselessly against the knight's shields, she pocketed the unused Magic Cards that she held in her left hand and evaded a thrust, an over-hand downward strike, and a couple of horizontal strikes, but she was flung back to a tree by a swinging shield bash that collided with her left side, her back striking the trunk of a tree painfully.

'They've got to have a weakness. What am I missing?', Cana asked herself inwardly as she recovered from the collisions and combat rolled away from three downward vertical strikes that would have trisected her completely. 'A physical attack increases their speed, an elemental magic attack increases their speed and by the way their swords are glowing, it also grants them that element's affinity and power.' Cana took out a few of her Magic Cards while ducking to avoid a thrust that impaled the tree behind her. She then ran between 2 knights who instead of striking her with a diagonal sword slash, struck each other with their attacks. When Cana looked back to see what happened over her shoulder, the 2 knights who accidentally attacked each other started glowing and they then crumpled and disintegrated into 2 piles of silver dust.

'Huh? That could be useful. It looks like their weapons can obviously cripple themselves and turn them into that... whatever that is.' Cana looked at the 4 other knights who were charging at her without relenting. 'I wonder why only 6 were after me. Now only 4, while those others are just standing outside the clearing of the forest. What are they doing, studying me?', she asked herself as she scanned the cards she took out of her pockets while she back-stepped twice to avoid three continuous sword slashes and side-steeped to avoid being impaled by two more glowing blades.

'Are they trying to combo-attack now? Are they learning?' Cana kept asking herself these questions as she avoided another sword thrust, but the 2nd one that came from her right flank grazed her right forearm, making her drop a few of her cards that she held. Cana cursed and rolled away from being kicked by one of her opponents and avoided a horizontal slash, but she didn't expect it to be a faint. She dodged the attack, but was met with the cross-guard of the blade that collided with her cheek, the attack sent her flying a few meters off the ground, colliding with the grassy clearing of the ground in a painful roll.

She saw black spots swimming in her vision, she felt her right forearm bleeding a little bit, thanking herself that it was only a flesh wound, and her left cheek and jaw felt sore. Her body still ached from the collision with one of the knight's shield and the trunk of a tree from earlier. 'If this is my 2nd day of training, I fear for the coming days ahead.', she thought to herself. 'This is going to be more annoying! I just know it.' Cana quickly got up, stumbling a little until she righted herself up, and rolled away before being impaled to the ground. A kick was coming her way and she shifted her body a little and lowered herself in her stance to avoid it by a few centimeters. She noticed that she was no longer holding any of her cards on either of her hands, having released it involuntarily thanks to the impact that sent her flying earlier.

Cana ran away, thanking herself that her legs were still intact, since speed is one of the things that has helped her survive this encounter so far.

Cana ducked under a sword strike, slid under one of the knights, and avoided a shield bash with a timed combat roll. Having put enough distance between herself and her opponents, as well as the unused Magic Cards that were strewn about the battlefield, she shouted while holding both her hands out,

**"Activate,**

**Two Lovers,**

**Explosion,**

**Reverse Tower,**

**Mirror Of Ice,**

**Wind's Edge,**

**Sleep,**

**And Prayer's Fountain!"**

Instantly, a burst of flames exploded from one of the cards that was under one of the knights and engulfed it in flames, two cards released a pink hazy smoke that did nothing and disappeared, the ground near one of the knights of whom was standing on one of the cards, shifted a little and the knight stumbled and fell to the ground; its balance interrupted and prompting it to fall flat on its face, a tall mirror of ice appeared from one of the cards behind one of the still standing and approaching knights; making it turn around as it was distracted by its appearance and the knight immediately attacked the ice, a sudden gust of wind shot out from a card and made one of the other knights as well as the branches of the trees near it stagger and move, one of the cards released a purple hazy smoke that disappeared into the wind, and the last card releases several beams of water that strikes in all directions; hitting the distracted knight, staggering the wind-swept knight, making the knight who was trying to get up fall back down, and dousing the flames that engulfed the other knight.

'I'm glad I remembered which of the cards I dropped earlier. I was hoping for a combined magic attack, but I guess the cards were just too far away from each other to have that effect.' Cana stood still, looking at the knights and surveying their weapons. The knight who was engulfed in flames and struck by a jet of water afterwards, was now a pile of silver dust. The knight who fell flat on his face and slipped in water was getting back up, using its sword and shield as supports. That one's sword is still electric blue. The distracted knight's sword was now glowing aquamarine. The wind-swept knight's blade now glowed gray.

'It looks like hitting them with 2 elements at once works well, but now these 3 have lighting, water, and wind magic swords. Crap.' Cana was only given a second or two to catch her breathe, before the knights attacked her once again. The trio tossed their shields away and held their swords with both hands, aiming the tips of their blades at her. 'That looks... interesting. They're changing tactics... again.'

The trio of knights continuously slashed at her with a myriad of fatal strikes that she barely managed to dodge. One of the knight's swords grazed her arm, a surge of electricity ran through her body, reminding her of one of Laxus's lightning spells. As she was trying to recover from the attack while dodging and evading more slashes and thrusts, the knight with a glowing gray sword raised its blade high into the air, preparing for a powerful downward strike. Cana decided on a whim to hide behind a tree near one of the knights on standby, her whim proved to be true, because the knight's downward strike released a strong gray wind of magic energy that destroyed half of the tree that she hid behind.

As she ran behind another tree to avoid yet another attempt at her life through impalement, she took out her main deck of Magic Card Shuriken and held 4 on her right, ready to try something new that she just thought of. She ran towards the trio and threw a volley of cards, stopping them in their tracks. Without their shields to defend themselves, they were reduced to parrying the volley of projectiles that speeded towards them. They only managed to parry and deflect a few while the rest pierced their armor. The knight with the sword that glowed electric blue had 7 cards stuck on him. The knight with the glowing gray sword had 8 stuck on his armor, most on his chest plate, and the last of the trio had 5 stuck to his armor. While she was throwing her Card Shuriken at the knights, she did notice how the knights defended their heads more than anything. Not just their heads, but the area where their helmets weren't covering their faces. 'Their faces! OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of that?'

Her discovery of their weakness gave her a boost of energy and confidence. The knights moved to attack her once again, thinking that she was done with her attempt at defeating them. Cana pocketed her deck of Magic Card Shuriken, reduced to 2/3 of their original amount. 'Here goes nothing. Let's hope this works.' Cana evades more sword strikes while taking out 6 Explosion Cards from one of the pockets of her leather jacket and waits for the right time to attack, readying 3 on each of her hands.

She found the right opportunity after jumping over a low horizontal sword swipe, and rolling away from a double impalement. She swiftly and accurately threw 3 of her Explosion Cards at the vulnerable faces of the knights, and when they struck and pierced their faces, the cards exploded in a brilliant display of magic flames. Cana backed away from the fiery display, watching the results of her handy work while catching her breathe. The flames engulfed the trio and reduced them to nothing but piles of silver dust.

'That was fun.', thought Cana as she wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow. 'Wait... that's right. There's still more of them.'

Cana slowly walked over to the center of the clearing, still holding 3 unused Explosion Cards on her left hand and taking out 3 more Explosion Cards and readying them on her right hand. After a few more seconds, a dozen knights walked out and approached her slowly, their weapons at the ready.

"A dozen! REALLY!", exclaimed Cana, her anger showing itself. 'It took me a while to take out six! Now I've got double that amount.' *sigh* 'I better call in a few friends.'

Cana took out her Natsu, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel Call Cards with her right hand while she held her 6 Explosion Cards on her left hand. As she was about to call 4 of her Guildmates and friends of whom she suspected weren't doing anything at the moment, her Call Cards were destroyed by 4 glowing yellow arrows, making her drop them uselessly to the forest floor. "Shit!", Cana exclaimed as she surveyed the dozen knights that were approaching her from all sides, looking at their weapons. 'That's what I get for being careless... Damn it!'

The knights she fought before all had the same weapons, but these knights were sporting weapons that made her swallow the lump in her throat in frustration and anxiousness. A pair of knights held medieval halberds, the next pair held bows with quivers filled with arrows strapped to their backs, another pair held battle axes in both hands, the pair next to them held lances, the next pair held long and curved scimitars in each hand, and the last pair held twin swords in both hands. "What the hell!?", she exclaimed loudly as she ran towards the pair holding twin swords. They were the only ones with the only mid-range to short-range weapons, so she decided then and there to get rid of the pair before trying to call her Guildmates. Taking care of them will hopefully give her time to create some distance between herself and the others, and this pair would be the only one trying to get in close while the others could try to kill her from a long-distance, making them easier to avoid for her. She figured that she doesn't need to get in close to get rid of the rest, since she's originally a mid-range to long-range Holder-type Wizard in the 1st place.

The pair of knights tried to cut her with their twin swords, but as the blades were about to strike her, she combat rolled towards the knight to the left, avoiding the attacks as she got in close to the knight. She wanted to end this pair quickly, so she took a chance and leaped up, using the knight's knees as a stepping stone, and jumped in close to its face, stabbing it between the eyes with one of her of Explosion Cards. After the daredevil act, she didn't waste any time as she planted both of her feet on its chest while holding onto its chest plate and immediately jumped backwards towards its counterpart, narrowly avoiding both the twin swords from the knight behind her as they stabbed and pierced the armor of the knight she stabbed between the eyes.

The Explosion Card burst into flames and engulfed the knight in front of her with its dangerous magic fire. The flames almost singed off her eyebrows as she jumped backwards. Cana was glad that she wasn't caught up in the radius of the flames that she caused. Her back collided with the chest plate of the knight behind her, and she instinctively pulled up her empty right hand and grabbed onto the knight's chest plate. With her back to the last twin sword wielding knight and her feet off the ground since she was holding onto it, she looked up and saw its face, her target was trying to free its twin swords from its burning ally, but to no avail. Cana smirked as she planted her feet to its chest plate, jumped to get some speed and increase her reach, and finally, she stabbed the knight's cheek with one of the 5 Explosion Cards that she held on her left hand.

Cana then let go of the knight, and rolled away as another one of her cards burst into magical flames that engulfed the knight completely. She felt the heat from the flames and didn't pay it any mind. Seeing numerous projectiles heading her way, she ducked and combat rolled away until she was safe in the mean time, behind some trees. Avoiding the archer knights that didn't suppress their attacks.

!WA-FWIT! !WA-FWIT! !WA-FWIT! !WA-FWIT! !WA-FWIT!

'Did those bow wielding knights stop attacking me since they didn't want to hurt their allies? They know about friendly fire? These things may be smarter than I gave them credit for.', Cana through to herself as she ducked and hid behind more trees. She kept hearing arrow after arrow pierce the trees that she hid behind. These things were persistent and they didn't show any signs of relenting. Cana pocketed her 4 Explosion Cards with her main deck of Magic Card Shuriken, and took out her Call Cards. She could hear the heavy thumping of foot steps as the knights approached her location. She ran around a few more trees while scanning her Magic Call Cards.

'There's got to be someone available.' Cana was shuffling her cards, deciding between which one of her friends/Guildmates she should call. 'Master Makarov is busy with paperwork... Mirajane is busy with the bar... Elfman is... most likely with Evergreen... Lucy is trying to complete a job request... what I wouldn't give to have her here with her Celestial Spirits... Laxus is most likely oggling and deciding when to ask out Mira.. hahaha... F-F-Freed... n-n-no I can't call him... he might distract me...' Cana was now feeling flustered as she narrowly avoided a tip of a lance to the face. 'When did they get this close?' Cana sprinted past more trees, hiding and avoiding the still-approaching knights. She went back through shuffling and sifting through her Call Cards again.

'My Gray, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel Call Cards were destroyed and I left my spares at my dorm room. Bisca and Alzack are with Asuka... Laki is most likely hanging out or training with Max...' Cana stopped sifting through her cards when she spotted 1 from her deck that made her smile. 'She might be able to help me. I did see her earlier at breakfast. And this is my training and I did say that I want her to help me.' Cana returned her deck of Magic Call Cards to one of the pockets in her leather jacket, holding only 1 with her right hand. The 1 card that will definitely help her. 'She's the only one at the moment that can single-handedly help me with this situation. I hope she answers.'

Cana begins activating her Magic Call Card to call upon one of the most powerful female Wizards in all of Fairy Tail next to Mirajane.

"Come on Erza, answer." Cana looks up from the card and sees a lance flying her way. 'They can throw their weapons too?! REALLY!?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In Magnolia ~<strong>_

~ Erza's POV ~

After eating her breakfast, Erza was now walking around Magnolia, browsing through and visiting bakeries, armor shops, and weapon shops. She spent quite a deal of time visiting these shops that the owners and the regulars know her so well. They always tell her if they have new equipment, or new desserts on sale for her to use/try.

"Hey Erza, how about it? Does this sword look impressive or what?", asked one of the shopkeepers that's attending a weapon shop named "Fantasy's Finest."

"How much Jewel does it cost?", asked Erza inspecting the blade thoroughly as she's holding it.

"It costs 700,000 Jewel. It's one of the 9 rare Blazefire swords made by none other than Hiro the Blacksmith. I believe that it's made of a special vibmantium alloy that's imbedded with a special type of crystal. I don't know what it is, but Hiro told me that it'll react with a Wizard's magical pressure and the results are unique.", said the very tall shopkeeper who was wearing a black and white plaid button-up shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and brown leather gloves.

"Hmmm... interesting. Why is it only 700,000 Jewel?" Erza was now swinging the broadsword-looking weapon to test the feel of it in her hand. The sword itself looked like a normal broadsword complete with a leather-bound grip, guard, and a silver blade that's 4 feet in length. The only difference was that there was a network of lines and symbols all over the blade that glowed a faint red color. Erza could feel powerful magic coming from this weapon. She was very impressed and she may not look it, but she's very interested in this weapon.

"That's the price that Hiro told me to sell it at. 600,000 Jewel goes to him and the rest goes to me and my family. He's a very generous guy.", said the man with a smile.

"Sounds reasonable enough. I'll take it." Erza takes out her wallet and hands over 700,000 Jewel to the blonde-haired and green-eyed shopkeeper.

"Hiro's going to be happy that I sold this to you."

"Think nothing of it Gryph. When I see something I like, then I buy it and use it to its fullest.", said Erza as she stores the sword in her pocket dimension.

"Good to know, I'll see you next time. When something new comes into the shop, then you'll be the 1st to know.", said Gryph. "Come back soon."

"Until then.", said Erza as she waves good bye and walks out of the shop. Erza looks back at the red brick shop and closes its heavy oak door, deciding to walk around Magnolia for a while longer, a smile on her face at her new weapon that she's excited to test out.

As she rounded the corner of a sidewalk, she feels a buzz/vibration coming from her front-left skirt pocket. Erza stops walking and takes out the Magic Call Card that Cana gave her and everyone in Fairy Tail a while back. 'Just in case of emergencies, we all need to have some form of communication besides Warren's Telepathy Magic.' Those were Cana's exact words. Odd, yet wise words coming from the resident drinker of Fairy Tail, but Erza didn't think that. She didn't think of Cana that way, because she knows that Cana is a very capable and cunning person. It didn't matter that she drank excessively, because when it came down to it, Cana was an amazing Wizard and a great leader in Erza's eyes. Erza, however, was very worried at the moment because Cana doesn't call unless its for emergencies.

'Something must be really wrong if Cana's calling me.', thought Erza with a worried look as she looked at the Call Card. Erza clicked the middle of the Magic Call Card, activating it and answering the call. The voice that came from the card made Erza even more worried.

"E-Erza. I'm gah-glad you answered.", said Cana with a very tired and out of breath voice.

!QISH! !QISH! !THUD! !WA-KWISH!

"Cana, what's wrong? What's that sound in the background?"

"Hey Erza. I'll explain everything later. Just, please help me. I'm gonna throw a Light Of Flares Card in the air, so you'll know where I am."

!WA-KWISH! !THUD! !PWOOSSHH!

"DAMN IT!", exclaimed Cana with a pained voice. "Erza, please get h-here as fast as you can. I don't know how long I can hold these things back."

!FWISHHH! !WA-FWIT! !WA-FWIT!

"OH SHIIII-...", said Cana but the call was cut off.

"CANA! CANA!", shouted Erza as she clutched the card even tighter while shouting into it. She didn't care about the odd looks and glances she was being given by those who heard her sudden outburst. One of her Guildmates, one of her Friends, one of her Best Friends, No! One of the women that she considered like a sister to her; even though she didn't say it out loud, was in trouble!

It was no use trying to activate the card. The call was cut off and it looks like she won't be able to call Cana. 'Something must've happened to her Call Card or to-... no! I'm not going to think like that. There's no time for me to think like that. I've got to get to Cana.' Erza stuffed the card back in her skirt pocket before re-quipping into a familiar armor of hers.

Erza re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She was now wearing shining silver-colored plated armor that covers her chest with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

Erza took flight and scanned Magnolia's airspace for any sign of Cana's flares. Erza spent a couple of minutes in the air until she spotted a trio of red glowing balls of light with red smoke coming from them in mid-air over the forest around Magnolia. 'She's in the deeper part of the forest, otherwise, those flares would look bigger if it was closer.'

She didn't hesitate, shooting and gliding through the air like an eagle, heading towards Cana's location. 'I hope I'm not too late. No! I won't be too late. Cana can hold out! I just know it!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Back To The Deeper Part Of The Forest Near Magnolia ~<strong>_

~ Cana's POV ~

Between her time trying to call Erza and having called her only to have her Magic Call Card for Erza destroyed by an arrow from one of the archer knights, Cana was now sporting a few more flesh wounds, a laceration wound from an arrow that's still lodged in her left shoulder, new sores around her body, her clothes were now a little more torn and a little burned, and her main deck of Magic Card Shuriken was now 1/3 of their original amount.

Cana had flesh wounds on her legs, forearms, the side of her right cheek, her left temple, an arrow on her left shoulder; leaving her unable to use it because whenever she does, then the burning pain leaves her gasping for air, sores all over her body from blunt force trauma, and her clothes were a little singed. She was being careless and that's why she's in this sorry state. It's a good thing she found the time to activate and throw not 1, but 3 of her Light Of Flares Cards into the air. 'Hopefully Erza sees it.', she thought to herself desperately.

She tried to eliminate the 2nd group of knights, but only managed to take out 2 of the 12. Trying to fight 10 of these things at the same time proved to be a painful challenge. Cana made the mistake of using an Explosion Card, but entirely missing the face of one of the archer knights. Unfortunately for her, her card hit the archer knight's quiver, granting it the elemental power of fire when it burst into flames. Cana also tried to slow some of the knights down by launching volleys of Card Shuriken, but this only proved to increase her disadvantage, since the knights' movements and speed increased. She could barely evade the combined fast-attacks of the knights, having suffered several wounds from their obvious difference in speed. She got a glowing arrow to the left shoulder, much to her distaste and chagrin, but she was thankful that it wasn't from the archer knight who now had fire arrows, thanks to her.

Cana was pissed, angry, you name it! But she wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her, or else she'd be dead by now. She knew that she just has to last a little bit longer, and maybe try a few more Long-Ranged Magic Card attacks. She even thought of applying what she learned the other day, but she had no time or breathing room to focus her magic energy at the moment. Cana was evading attack after attack, trying to not get herself hurt even more than she already was. She even considered pulling the arrow out of her left shoulder, but she decided that doing that right now would be a fatal mistake. Instead, she opted to just keep up with her timed dodging. She lost most of her energy and she was in no position to perform combat rolls, so she just waits until the right time to sidestep or back-step any of the knights' attacks. It was a very dangerous way to evade attacks, dodging them by just a quarter or less of an inch from touching her, but she was saving her energy this way. And so far, she's still alive, so her bold tactic was working.

Cana lazily, yet fluidly sidestepped to avoid downward strikes from battle axes and stepped back quite aways, to avoid the tips of lances to her chest. Still gasping for air, Cana kept on retreating, losing ground with every backwards step she took. Piles of branches, splintered wood, trampled grass, used Magic Cards, and piles of silver dust were strewn about the battlefield. She was careful, so as to not trip over anything, lest her life would be ended quickly by embarrassingly tripping over something and getting impaled to the ground in her moment of vulnerability. She sidestepped, avoiding scimitars that would have cut her in two and stepped back once again.

This routine kept on repeating, but she didn't care. She was just glad that the archer knights were just aiming at her, and not actually shooting arrows at her since there were already 8 knights in between her and the archers. 'I don't know how long I can keep doing this.', she thought while breathing heavily, feeling her blood slowly drip from her wounds. The adrenaline in her system kept her from feeling most of the soreness and the mind-numbing pain that her body must be in. It's a good thing that she was about to get a few minutes of rest, because from out of the skies, Titania Erza appeared.

Erza appeared wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor and wielding two swords, one in each hand. She flew to the nearest knights that had their back to her, coincidentally and much to Cana's satisfaction, Erza beheaded the pair of archer knights with one swing from each of her swords, before flying to Cana and landing in front of her, stopping the knights from their advancement. The pair of archer knights from earlier were now added to the piles of silver dust that covered the field of the clearing.

Erza summoned forth numerous blades, which were now floating in mid-air and clashing with the weapons of the 8 knights. She was controlling all of them through Telekinesis Magic, a feat that Erza was performing effortlessly. "Are you alright?", asked Erza with a tone of worry. Erza had her back to Cana, who was now sitting on the grass, catching her breath. Erza didn't remove her eyes from the knights, holding her ground, ready to defend her friend if those things got anymore closer.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'm glad you're here." Cana wiped off the beads off sweat that escaped her with her right hand, a smile forming on her face.

"What are these things?", asked Erza as she summoned forth more blades, controlling them; like how a puppeteer controls their puppets, and sending them forth to pierce the armor of all the knights. Yet, the knights were still moving, trying to advance to the two young women's location. They were failing in their efforts, not being able to keep up with Erza's control of her numerous floating swords.

"I'll explain to you in great detail how I found myself in this situation. I promise. All you need to know right know is that their weakness is that their own weapons can hurt each other, besides from a barrage of 2 elemental magic attacks at once or 1 elemental magic attack to their faces. Beheading them works too, since you proved that a few moments ago.", finished Cana. "That's about it. I'll help you after a few seconds, I just need to do something first."

"Thanks for the info, but I don't think you're in any position to-...", Ezra's words were interrupted by Cana's scream of pain and agony.

"AHHHHHHHH DAMN IT! FUCK!", shouted Cana after she removed the arrow that was on her left shoulder in one quick motion. She bit the collar of her leather jacket to stifle her cries, but she couldn't stop herself after having removed the blood covered arrow from her body.

Erza turned back and saw Cana holding a glowing yellow arrow with what she assumed was the young woman's blood covering the tip and reaching almost mid-way of the arrow's shaft. "Cana are you crazy? You need to see Wendy right away." Erza scanned Cana's wounds and the areas where she suspected that bruises would pop up later on, and she took in her disheveled look, singed and torn clothing, and tired and ragged breathing. "You don't need to get up. You look worse as it is. I can handle them, I assure you.", said Erza, turning back to look at the knights and telekinetically dislodging her swords from the knights' armor while her other swords were still clashing their metal against their opponent's steel.

"Don't tell me to sit back and let you handle these things on your own.", said Cana with power and determination. "Hand me a sword. I started this, I want to finish it... with your help."

Now noticing that Cana wasn't going to back down no matter what she'd tell her, Erza took out one of her normal silver steel swords from her pocket dimension and handed it to Cana. They were the same swords that she used when she wears her Heaven's Wheel Armor to combat. Cana was now standing next to Erza, a sword in her right hand, 3 cards on her left. Cana could finally move her left arm again, but the effort it took made her bleed more from the laceration wound on her shoulder and the pain she felt couldn't encompass her determination, anger, and her willingness to fight. "After this, you better... and I mean _better _explain to me why this happened to you. Got that?", said Erza with an authoritative tone.

"A promise is a promise.", said Cana with a playful smile.

With that said, Erza flew towards a knight with a lance and parried its weapon away with both her swords while Telekinetically shooting one of her floating swords; that was engaging said knight a few seconds ago, through the air and impaling its face. She then promptly beheaded it and moved to the other lance wielding knight, preparing to do the same.

Cana didn't have the luxury of flight, like her red-headed companion, but she could still move her legs, which was enough to get her by. She slowly walked, her gaze on a knight engaged in combat with a few of Erza's floating swords, wielding curved scimitars on each hand. Cana waited for an opening and when it came, she sprinted towards it, no hesitation in her features. Its scimitars were locked in a battle of strength with Erza's swords, but the knight did see Cana coming in, so it did the only thing it could at that moment... which was to kick at her. This was; unfortunately for the knight, what Cana needed because when she saw the knight picking its leg up, she tossed a Magic Card named Medusa's Grip at it, piercing the armor above its knee cap. This Magic Card turned the knight's entire leg into stone, leaving it with only one free leg to stand on. Then, Cana quickly climbed its raised stone leg, jumped up aways, and stabbed the knight in the face with the sword that Erza lent her. After that, she gently jumped down, before the knight turned to dust, and picked her next target, feeling more energetic as she walked towards it.

Erza made quick work of the other lance wielding knight. With less of her swords now locked in combat with the remaining knights, she launched her extra swords into the fray, pushing back the knights with ease. Turning her attention to the halberd wielding pair, she launched volleys of her swords at them, hoping for an opening in their defense to show. When it did, she flew straight at them and beheaded both simultaneously, a smile of victory on her face. The 4 knights she dealt with were now nothing but piles of silver dust. Erza turned back to look at Cana's progress and when she did, she was surprised. Cana was slowly walking towards a knight with battle axes, but that's not what surprised her. What surprised her was that Cana was glowing a faint red glow. Erza could feel a strong magical pressure coming from Cana, and it was none that she'd ever felt before coming from the Card Wizard of Fairy Tail.

Cana felt exhilarated, happy, energized... 'Why do I feel energized?', she asked herself as she approached another knight with slow strides and studying eyes. She no longer felt any of her wounds, it was as if they never even happened to her. She felt more energized than before this whole thing started. She felt stronger, faster, and she could feel her magic energy radiating from her body. The feel of the sword in her hand felt so right. It didn't feel like a sword at all to her. It felt like an extension of her body. It felt so natural, so perfect, it made her feel complete. A smile crossed her face before she rushed the dual battle axe wielding knight who was desperately trying to swat away at Erza's floating swords. Cana didn't know what she did until she did it a few seconds later, but when she crossed the last 4 meters between herself and the knight, she did it with a single bound, the sword in her hand aiming for the knight's face. It tried to attack her during mid-flight, but Cana parried both axes away with ease and stabbed the knight, her momentum making it topple backwards. She dislodged the blade of her sword from its face, and swiftly beheaded it in one swift motion, before her legs met the ground with a soft landing, the knight she toppled over turned to dust as her feet touched the ground.

Erza was at a complete loss for words. She just witnessed Cana wielding one of her blades with ease, grace, fluidity, and naturally, taking out her opponents just like how Erza would do it... but the way Cana did it was more... what's the word... 'The words Aggressive, Instinctive, and Playful comes to mind.', thought Erza. 'In my opinion, I fight more tactically and strategically, but the way she's doing it... it looks passive aggressive yet her actions are laced with hidden brutality. And how did she leap like that? How's she good with a sword all of a sudden?' Erza was still controlling her swords Telekinetically, clashing her steel with the enemy's while looking and studying Cana's new-found fighting style. 'She's got a lot of explaining to do.'

Cana blitzed the last pair, one wielding curved scimitars while the other wields battle axes, and she just thought of a very fun way to end things with these two. 'Fun? Yeah, this is fun. These two won't see what's coming.', she thought to herself uncharacteristically. Cana stuffed her 2 Magic Cards in her pocket and brought out the same 4 types of Magic Cards from one of the pockets of her jacket and circled around the pair of knights. With a markswoman's precision, each of her Magic Medusa's Grip Cards hit their mark, which were the shoulders of both knights, turning their shoulders and biceps into stone, making their arms no longer usable. After the effects were finalized, Cana exploited their vulnerability to its fullest, by taking her sword in both hands and dismembering both pairs of legs from the knee down, making the knights fall forward. The knights were now sort of in a kneeling/crouching position, their unusable arms holding their chest a few feet off the ground while still holding onto their weapons, their legs now stumps, their heads bowed and vulnerable. Cana slowly walked up to their bowed heads, sword at the ready, and with two quick downward strikes, she beheaded the knights, execution style.

* * *

><p>~ Erza's POV ~<p>

Erza approached Cana; who was still standing near two piles of silver dust while glowing a menacing red aura, slowly and her swords at her sides, gripped tightly just in case of further complications, whether they were from more enemies or from Cana. What Cana just did was very unlike her in Erza's eyes. She didn't think Cana would be so brutal, or ruthless in combat. 'Cana was never like this before, what happened?' Erza couldn't help but ask herself these similar questions as she approached her friend. 'Why am I being too cautious around her? She's a friend. What's gotten over me? This is not how a friend should be acting towards another. I'm sure she's fine.'

"Hey Cana, are you alright?", asked Erza with as normal a tone of voice as she could muster from her lips while putting away all her swords; except for the two she's holding and the one she gave to Cana, back in her pocket dimension.

"Yeah, I feel great!", said Cana with a playful smile as she turned around to face Erza. An answer and action that Erza didn't expect to come from her. "That was super fun! Don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah... it was, wasn't it?", replied Erza with an honest smile. Erza did have fun, that she won't hide. "So, are you going to explain to me how you just did what you did, and why you're glowing red?"

"Wha?... Huh? I am." Cana looked at her arms and true to what Erza just pointed out, she was radiating a red magic aura. "Whoooaaa! This looks cool."

A bead of sweat and a question mark could've been seen by anyone appear above her head, when Erza heard what Cana just said. 'What the heck just happened to Cana? This is so unlike her. Did her entire personality just do a complete 180? Wha-...?'

"We can explain...", said a voice that sounded an awful lot like a soft breeze...


End file.
